


proud dads

by keeplovinanyway



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, it's emotional and silly and soft, they're proud dads, we are the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeplovinanyway/pseuds/keeplovinanyway
Summary: The phandom gives to charity for Phil's birthday. Phil's not sure he can handle that.





	proud dads

“Dan,“ Phil said, “Dan, look.“

He had his phone in his hands and a strange expression on his face. Dan slid his headphones off his ears. “What is it?”

Phil tilted the screen towards Dan and Dan reached out and took the phone. Before even looking at the screen he glanced up at Phil again, who was standing next to the desk, doing the hand-in-pocket-thing, and looking generally a bit emotional.

“Are you… crying?”

“No, just. Just, read.” His voice was a bit wobbly, wasn’t it?

Dan looked at the screen. He saw a tweet by MakeAWish UK – a tweet that a bunch of fans had donated to a campaign towards them for Phil’s birthday.

“Phil. This is lovely.” He scrolled down and read through the comments. God, their fandom could be nice if they wanted. He felt something warm well up inside his chest.

“They didn’t have to do that.”

Phil’s voice sounded small and awed, and Dan smiled up at him.

“No they didn’t. But they wanted to.”

Phil let out a shaky breath and grabbed the phone back to look at the tweet again. He tapped around a bit before he handed it back to Dan.

“That’s the messages on the campaign. That’s what they all said when they donated.”

Dan took the phone and scrolled through a few of them. They were all very nice, kind and short messages about how happy Phil made them, how they were grateful for him and Dan, about how they wanted to give the kids at MakeAWish something – it was all very sweet.

“Wow, they are lovely.”

“How do I deserve this?”

“Phil,” Dan looked up and laughed, “ _Phil._ How do you deserve this? Do you even know how happy you make all the people around you?”

Phil blushed a bit and Dan scooted his chair back until there was space on the desk in front of him.

“C’mere, you spoon.” He tugged Phil towards the desk until he was perched on its edge, knees framing Dan as he rolled forward between his legs. He hugged Phil around the middle and pressed a kiss to his jumper. “What’s going on? What are you thinking about?”

Phil was quiet for a moment, but he did start playing with Dan’s curls. Dan let him (it was hardly a hardship to endure).

“It’s-” Phil started, and broke off again. “I don’t really know. I am just so overwhelmed by it. That they did this, without us saying anything at all. Just on their own, and just… because of me?”

Dan smiled into Phil’s jumper. Phil saw apparently, because he was pressing a thumb into his dimple, like he did so often.

Much more quietly, he spoke up again.

“I feel very very happy and grateful.”

“I feel very proud,” Dan said, and sat up more properly again. “Of them, for doing this. It feels like… they’re _ours_ , you know? In a way. And they did that. I am like a proud dad.”

“Daddy,” Phil said, reflexively, and then cringed, “no, oh god, no. You’re the worst.”

“M’not.”

“You are. And yes, you’re right. It’s like we raised them. But still, it’s just so- so _much_ , and I don’t know what we-”

“You,” Dan interrupted, “ _you_ , Phil. This is for you.”

Phil rolled his eyes, like he always did when Dan wanted to make something just about him. He was too humble for his own good, he really was. “It’s true, and if you don’t believe me I’ll just tie you to the bed and rant about how I wouldn’t even be here without you so you can’t do anything but listen and accept that you’re fucking great. You spork.”

“Whatever.” Phil picked his phone up again. “We should donate too.”

Dan nodded, “yeah, that’s a good idea. After your birthday, or now?”

“Now. I want to tweet about it.”

“Get more people to donate?”

Phil smiled, softly, in that way he only did to Dan. “Mhm.”

“CapitaLester, they call you, you know.”

“Okay but this isn’t about making money for ourselves, so shush.” He was already distracted by tapping around on his phone. Dan just sat and watched him. He was proud of him, for fucks sake. So proud. He had so much love for this man he built a life with, and for him to be someone that inspired people to give to charity for his birthday. Phil had propped his feet up on Dan’s chair by now and was wriggling his toes under Dan’s thighs, and Dan ran his hands over Phil’s calves. He felt like he was about to burst.

“I can see you staring at me, creep,” Phil mumbled.

“You aren’t even looking at me, you can’t _see_ that.”

“Can do. I’m psychic.”

“That literally doesn’t even make sense, Phil.”

 _So_ fond. He was so fond of him, god.

At that moment Phil glanced over the edge of his phone and locked gazes with Dan. “Tweeted.”

“Show me?”

Suddenly something under Phil’s ass vibrated and they both jumped.

“Jesus, fucking _Christ_.”

Phil fished Dan’s phone out from where he was sat on it. “Accidental sex toy.”

“Mmh.” Dan tapped on Phil’s tweet and read it.

‘ _This is such a thoughtful idea and I couldn't ask for a better birthday present for later this month! Dan and I are so proud of everyone who donated to @MakeAWishUK. We'll make sure to donate too :)’_

“ _Phil.”_

“What?!”

“This isn’t about me! At all! Why’d you talk about me!” Dan couldn’t help but laugh, he should’ve known Phil wouldn’t accept this as his only.

Phil reached forward and gently pushed Dan’s hair off his forehead. “But you’re just as proud as I am. Because they’re ours.”

“And you wanted them to know?”

“I wanted them to know.”

Dan felt a smile bloom into a grin on his face, unable to stop it.

“I love you, idiot.”

Phil smiled back at him and leaned forward and down to press a kiss to his lips. He was soft and warm and tasted like happiness. Dan didn’t want to stop, ever.

But they did, because Phil was grinning so hard all of a sudden, and as Dan was drawing back he saw his eyes glisten with tears.

“I am so _happy,_ Dan. I can’t believe they did this. That’s the best present they could have ever, ever given me. Oh...”, he laughed, and let Dan wipe a tear off his face. Dan grinned at him, full of all the same feelings and then some.

“I know,” he said, “they’re great. You’re great.”

“We’re great,” Phil smiled.

Dan kissed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Donate to [the campaign](https://www.justgiving.com/fundraising/phandomgives-phil31) before Phil's birthday!! (Thanks to everyone who organized it, you're champs.)
> 
> When I saw Phil's tweet about it, I teared up a little because of how warm and genuine and sweet it is. I indulged in some imagining of what might have happened behind the scenes, and decided to write and post that here. You're welcome!
> 
> [find this fic on tumblr](https://heartfeltfangirl.tumblr.com/post/169590767118/proud-dads)   
>  [find this fic on twitter](https://twitter.com/keeplovinanyway/status/951559946965061632)


End file.
